Monkey See, Monkey Poo
Story "Last time on Total Drama Island, the contestants arrived on the island and had to build new shelters. Mabel decided to take over, but was too lazy to actually contribute to being a team player, causing her teammates to be pretty angry about it. While Bunny basically lead her team to a victory...until Randolph wrecked it for them. But Kendall accused Bunny of being the reason for losing. Kyla decided Bunny would be a good ally and they got Randolph eliminated. Who is next? Find out now on Total Drama Island!" Yells Chris. The camera shows the Deer laying on the branch on the ground. "I seriously don't understand why Randolph was voted off. There are more females in the season." Says Kendall. "Because Randolph ruined everything for us. Also, I'm getting hungry...anyone seen an oven where I can bake a cake?" Asks Rubi. "Um...no." Says Kyla. Bunny rubs her eyes. "Why can't you just admit he was the one that caused us to lose." Says Bunny. "Because he wasn't." Says Kendall. "While you play idiot, me and Bunny are going to find some food." Kyla snaps. Rubi watches the girls walk away. "Y'all...we need to get along if we are gonna win. We are down 2 people and that other team is much stronger." Says Marlene. The camera pans to the Bears cabin. "This is pretty nice..." Says Della. "Too bad Daniel is trying to murder our souls right now." She says. "Ok. Stop with the weirdo ghost stuff." Says Mabel. "What? I can see ghosts." Says Della. "That doesn't mean you need to share that with us." Says Mabel. "I'm really getting sick of your attitude." Says Della. "Right back at you." Says Mabel. "Guys! Lets all just be happy!" Yells Yvette dancing. "Whatever." Says Mabel, rolling her eyes. "It's time for the challenge!" Yells Chris from outside. The remaining 12 contestants walk outside and see thunder clouds. "Today, we have gathered monkeys! Each team will get one monkey and the monkey with the most tricks win." Says Chris. "Awesome!" Yells Marlene. "No...horrible." Says Rubi. Confessional: "I have a BAD experience with animals..." Says Rubi. "Oh well. We have to try." Says Della. "The spirits will punish is if we don't." "No. No spirits. Stop scaring the team." Says Mabel. "I'm only trying to help, unlike you." Says Della. "Come on ladies. Look at how hot I am instead of arguing." Says Eric. The girls look at him like he is crazy. The camera pans to the Deer. "So...we have this monkey in a cage...so maybe we should let it out." Says Kendall. "Unless you wanna be killed by that thing, thats not a good idea." Says Kyla. "Maybe we should try to make it some cake." Says Rubi. "Like banana cake?" Asks Bunny. "Yes! Great idea!" Yells Rubi. "I can get the delicious bananas y'all." Says Marlene. "And I can try to sneak into Chef's mansion where he cooks things." Says Bunny. "Mansion?" Asks Kyla. "Yeah. I found it yesterday." Says Bunny. "What exactly were you doing yesterday?" Says Kyla suspiciously. "Wait...what will we do with the cake?" Asks Kendall. "Give it a piece every time it does a trick." Says Marlene. "Nice!" Says Rubi. The camera pans back to the bears. Yvette looks at the monkey in the cage. "ITS SO CUTE! I WANT ONE!" She yells. "Good for you, now shut up and get Charles some food." Says Mabel. "Charles?" Asks Yvette. "Who's that?" She asks. "The monkey." Says Mabel. "I wanted to name it!" Yells Yvette in anger. "What are you? 9? GO FIND FOOD!" She yells. Yvette stomps on the ground and sits down, angrily. "Fine. YOUR loss to $1,000,000." Says Mabel. Yvette still ignores her. "So...what do we do once we get food?" Asks Mitcheal. "We feed it." Says Mabel angrily. "Wow I didn't know that!" He says sarcastically. Della smiles. Confessional: "The team hates her! This is good." Says Della. "Listen, hot stuff. Once we get the food, I will tell you all what to do. Understood?" Says Mabel angrily. "Fine." Says Mitcheal. Bunny peeks out behind a tree, watching the Bears. Kyla peeks out from the other side, as all of the teammates are gone. "We need to wreck the cabin." Says Kyla. "But...they worked a long time on it." Says Bunny. "Do you want to win?" Asks Kyla. Bunny nods. "Good." Says Kyla. She walks up to the cabin and pulls off the wood. Bunny sighs, then she walks with Kyla and pulls wood too. "Got some bananas!" Yells Marlene. "Awesome!" Yells Rubi back to her. "Nice job!" Yells Kendall. Rubi looks at the ingredients. "Ok. Now I need to sneak into Chef's cooking tent." Says Rubi. She walks away. Rubi arrives at the tent and hears Chef humming. "I got this..." She whispers. She sneaks up to the tent and looks in to see Chef cooking toe nail soup. "Ew..." She says. Chef turns around. "WHOS THERE?!" He yells. Rubi exposes herself. "Ok...its me." She says. "Girl...what do you want?" Asks Chef. "I need to use an oven...and I was hoping you would be nice enough to let me use yours." Says Rubi. "YOU...wanna use MY oven?" Asks Chef with teary eyes. He sniffs. "Sure girl...anytime." He says. "Awesome!" Yells Rubi. She grabs a pan and puts the ingredients in. Mabel walks back and gasps. There are ruins of wood. "WHO DID THIS?" She yells in anger. The rest of the Bears arrive. "What happened?" Yells Della. "I totally know that." Says Mabel. "You sit here and do nothing all day. I would think it was you." Says Mitcheal. "Woah...lets not blame anyone." Says Ben. Zack walks over. "Woah...like...who did this?" He asks. "GRRRR." Says Mabel angrily. "Shut up!" Yells Della. "The spirits say it was no one on the team." She says. "The other team sabo...saba...what is that word again?" Asks Yvette. "Sabotaged." Says Mabel. "YEAH!" Yells Yvette. Rubi walks back to the camp. "I brought our food!" She says. "Contestants. I have an announcement." Says Chris. The teams walk over to the center of the forest, where there is a clearing. "It appears that someone wrecked the Brave Bears' cabin that they made. according to their team, someone on the Deer did it. It is against the rules, meaning the Deer lose and the Bears win!" Yells Chris. "YES!" Yells Mabel. "Seriously?! COME ON RUBI!" Yells Kyla. "Me? What did I do?" Asks Rubi. "You told me you were going to wreck some cabin or something." Says Kyla. "Thats not true. I never said that!" She says. The rest of the team leaves Rubi and her cake in the forest alone. The camera pans to elimination. "Wow...you guys are falling like bugs. Anyways, Kendall and Marlene are safe." Says Chris. They catch their marshmallows. "Bunny is also safe." Says Chris. She catches her marshmallow. "And the final person safe is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...KYLA!" Yells Chris. She grabs her marshmallow. "Rubi...you have been voted off." Says Chris. "What?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She says before stomping off the island. "That sucks for her...who will be next? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!" Yells Chris.